conquer the fears
by TheyAllStartOutOrdinary
Summary: Elizabeth has grown more and more used to the force. Kanan, on the other hand still believes she doesn't have the potential to become a Jedi. On one dangerous task, Elizabeth is determined to change Kanan's mind. she must face her greatest fears in the abandoned Jedi temple. But she doesn't have any fears... Right?
1. A new task

Elizabeth dodged all of the laser attacks back and forth. Kanan watched with frustration.

" You must become comfortable with dodging. What if the shooter is more complex? You must dodge more accurately." Kanan told her.

Elizabeth tried to do it as she closed her eyes. She gave a spin then crouched low. She sprung up and one neared her foot. She performed a back flip as one tried to get into her leg. She landed and sprung from side to side and did the process again. Kanan watched a little bit more interested.

" Elizabeth, you have been training for over a year. Now, i must know if your ready." Kanan told her as Zeb and Sabine put away their blasters.

" Ready for what Kanan?" Elizabeth asked

" Oh great. Kanan, shes only twelve." Ezra told him.

" And has been training for longer than you were before you did it." Kanan argued. he then faced her, his light green eyes shinning

" You are challenged to a task. The task is to determined if you can become a Jedi or not." Kanan told her.

" Your kidding right? I just started and i already am way better than Ezra. If u doubt i can be one, then Ezra might as well be kicked out." Elizabeth told him

" Hey!" Ezra yelled and punched her. Elizabeth giggled and noticed Kanan looking at them sternly.

" Prepare for an OP. Ezra, your not coming. It will just be me and her." Kanan said and left. Elizabeth followed Ezra up the ramp.

" So... what did u see? wherever i am going..." Elizabeth asked him

" My greatest fears. Man, i was a wreck." Ezra told her.

" Oh? Like what? Monsters hiding under your bed?" Elizabeth said with a laugh.

" No, I'm not supposed to tell. You will see for yourself." Ezra told her and climbed up the ladder. Elizabeth sighed thinking about what mess she got herself into.

" You ready?" Kanan asked her as she nodded.

" Okay, lets go." Kanan told her and the boarded the phantom.

" There used to be many Jedi temples. Now, there are only a few. Detect a temple here on Lothal. That is your first task." Kanan told her. Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes. She detected her last vision, the cave. Isabella was meditating, hoping it would calm the force. She veered away from it and sensed the black market. Ivory was there, buying her worthless junk that her mom made her sell. All seemed normal until Ivory spoke.

_" Hey girl! Guess what?! I'm a Jedi too!"_ Ivory told her.

_" Ivory, i don't mean to be rude, but I need to focus. And what the heck?! Your a Jedi?!"_ Elizabeth asked her.

_" Yup, aaaand here come the stormtroopers."_ Ivory told her and ran away. The vision clouded and Elizabeth veered away to her old rock. Wait... this rock was mysteriously strange. This was her Jedi temple!

" I found it!" Elizabeth screamed and ran to the pilot seat. She looked as auto pilot was turned on. They landed near the large temple.

" You already knew?!" Elizabeth asked.

" I already did this with Ezra. Lets go." Kanan told her they walked out and Kanan looked at the large temple.

" Figure out how to get inside. And hurry, the empire could be watching." Kanan told her.

" That's easy. i sensed a door here. I just gotta use the force to bust it open." Elizabeth told him. She used the force and the mountain started cracking as small pebbles started falling off. but other than that, nothing happened.

" Give me your light saber and i will make a door." Elizabeth told him.

" Find another way." Kanan told her and she sighed.

" Well, why don't we combine forces? yours and mine should break it open." Elizabeth told him

" Lets do it. But don't break it, there are others that may use it after us." Kanan told her and raised his hand. Together, they opened the temple and Elizabeth stared at its beauty.

" I always loved this rock. Little did i know what potential it holds." Elizabeth told him as she ran inside. It was a big rectangular room, with poles everywhere and it was covered in dust. There, lay some dead guys who were sitting on the ground.

" Whats with the dead guys?" Elizabeth asked him

" Masters who died. they waited for their padawans who never returned." Kanan told her.

" Huh." asked Elizabeth.

" Never mind. You would freak out to much." Kanan told her and began to sit down.

" Uh... we just gonna rest here with dead people and die or what? Lets go!" Elizabeth told him as he chuckled

" I'm not going anywhere." Kanan told her.

" Then neither am i." Elizabeth told him

" Don't be stubborn. Go through there, or you will never be a Jedi." Kanan told her and pointed to the end hall. There, lay the door that seemed to have fog growing around it.

" Your gonne send a twelve year old little girl in _there_?" Elizabeth asked

" Yes, now get going!" Kanan told her. Elizabeth walked toward the door and watched as it opened through the force. She walked around and watched at the door began to close behind her. Then, she remembered one question she forgot to ask.

" What exactly am i looking for?" Elizabeth asked

" Nothing, and everything." Kanan told her

" Are you talking gibberish because that makes zero sense." Elizabeth told him

" I know!" Kanan told her as the door closed. Elizabeth looked down the dark caved wall.

" Right, its started. My greatest fears huh? Ezra was just joking, I'm not afraid of anything." Elizabeth told herself as she walked down the path of the Jedi.

**_ Okay that's it for this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I'm sick. Cough Cough. See you next time! Oh yea, tell me what you want Elizabeth's fears to be. Please like and Review and i will give a shout out to you! Bye!  
_**


	2. a Jedi falls

Elizabeth looked around as she saw an eerie path. She wanted to go back, but she knew Kanan wouldn't like that. He told her, if she never completed the test, she will never be a Jedi. Something told her, she would not get any second chances. Elizabeth walked down the eerie path as shivers ran up her spine. This place was creepy... Who knew her favorite rock would be so lonely? She came to a big clearing. It was a circular area that had the most green grass growing in it. Scattered huge rocks were everywhere and Elizabeth wondered if this place had avalanches. At the opposite side of the clearing, was a boy meditating next to a small pond. There was a waterfall in the pond that was coming from the rocks. Elizabeth approached the boy hopefully going to get some answers or at least some company on her test.

" Hey, do you know where i am? Or at least- What whoa whoa whoa... What the... Ezra?!" Elizabeth looked at her brother wide eyed. After recovering from shock, she looked at him with anger.

" Oh, i see... thanks for trying to look after me Ezra, but i don't need your help. I need to do this alone." Elizabeth told him and started to walk away.

" Oh, but i didn't come to help you." Ezra told her, his eyes still closed.

" Then what are you doing here? Don't tell me you have to retake this test again because you failed. Oh wait. I'm not surprised if you had to." Elizabeth told him with a smile telling him he was kidding.

" No, i came here to end you." Ezra said as he got up and opened his eyes. They were bright yellow, sith eyes.

" Whoa, Ezra. What happened to you?" Elizabeth managed to whisper.

" I secretly joined the empire. Managing to send out information I that gave each day. Your Kanan's only true Padawan. I am the Inquisitor's! And you, you killed him!" Ezra declared, his voice sounded like it was overlapping from the Inquisitors.

Ezra ignited his light saber and charged toward her as Elizabeth went for her bow. When she touched her shoulder she realized the first mistake she made on her test. She slammed a hand on her forehead. _The only day that i decided to not pack a weapon_. Elizabeth thought as she searched her pockets. She found one miracle but decided to use it later. _If this is round one, then the final round will be tons harder. I will use it then._ She thought as she dodged Ezra's attacks. He charged once more shouting as he began to use full force before he froze. His eyes grew wide and glazed as he collapsed. a man removed his light saber from his chest as Elizabeth collapsed with him.

" How could you?" She asked him as she looked up. It wasn't until then that Elizabeth realized who the man was. The man was the Inquisitor.

" Oh, i just couldn't let him have all the fun." The inquisitor told her slyly

" The inquisitor? B-but... Y-your dead!" Elizabeth stuttered. Everything she went threw, all that pain... that was his fault. She was scared of him. No, not scared, terrified. She stared at him, paralyzed.

" Have you heard a girl named Luminara?" The inquisitor asked her

" No... well yes. But only once." Elizabeth told him.

" Yes, i am afraid she died with the republic. But her bones continued to serve the empire. Same way as me." The Inquisitor told her twirling his light saber.

He looked at it one final time before charging at Elizabeth with it. Elizabeth dodged all of his attacks and tried using the force on him, but she couldn't do much but knock him aside a few times. She was so scared, her mind drew blank and she didn't know how to hurt him. She dodged all of his attacks, but she noticed he wasn't even trying. He used the force to fling her into the pool. She looked down at it. She fell through like it was air. and sunk to the deep depths, sleep engulfing her. She took one last look at the surface, at the Inquisitor as he looked at her back, mischievously. He then left and Elizabeth closed her eyes and began to float down.


	3. Ezra's death

Elizabeth woke up, gasping and coughing as she fell out of her bed. She felt her clothes as they were very wet. She found her bow that laid by the door and picked it up. Finally she decided to dress in dryer clothes and when she finished getting ready she walked out. In that time, memories flourished into her mind. She remembered the test, Ezra, the Inquisitor... Had he hypnotized Ezra as well? Elizabeth walked into the cockpit seeing everyone watching Hera drive the ship.

" Hey guys... Weirdest dream. Maybe a vision i don't even know. I'm just glad to be back in the ghost where me and Ezra can train. Where is Ezra anyway?" Elizabeth asked the crew. They looked at her blankly with no expression.

" You really don't know do you?" Kanan asked her

" No. that's why i asked." Elizabeth told him

" You killed him!" Zeb yelled and charged at her. Kanan used the force to pull him back and make him stay in his seat. Hera looked disappointing and Sabine was trembling with fear. Zeb looked furious and as for Kanan, his expression was unreadable. He looked calm to Elizabeth.

" We sent you on a mission where you went undercover with the empire. You failed the mission and never came back. When you did, you attacked Ezra. You had sith eyes and we couldn't snap you out of it. You killed him, that is when we sent you into exile." Kanan told her. Elizabeth's eyes grew wider with every word. The crew got up and faced her. With one blink of each of her family, the eyes turned to sith eyes too. They approached her, Kanan ignited his light saber revealing it red.

" Whoa... Why don't i leave and we pretend this never happened?" Elizabeth asked but Kanan shook his head.

" A life for a life." Kanan told her and charged at her.

Elizabeth dodged the attacks but it was overwhelming. 4 against one?! She didn't want to lay a finger on any of them. Elizabeth ran away with fear and climbed into the air ducks. She knew no one could get in there as she sat in a small area crying. Why did she ever do that to Ezra? Elizabeth didn't know the answer as she felt a creaking sound. A light saber exploded less than an inch next to her and Elizabeth hopped back like a bunny with a yipe. They were trying to _cut her out of the air ducks_?! Elizabeth crawled around the ducks seeing it all collapse. She freaked out, wondering what to do as she was on the last platform. The ground collapsed bellow her as she fell. But she didn't hit the ground. She just kept falling in a black abyss and she began to close her eyes as sleep engulfed her once again.

_**That's it for this chapter! I think I'm doing pretty good with Elizabeth's fears! But i still want to know what u think!**_


	4. the return of the dark side

Okay! i told u in chapter 1 that i will give u guys a shout out. Its shout out time! Okay, so one for animatedfangirl21101 for the nice comments. One for a guest for the nice comment and another for A Gu3st123 for the nice comments. Another shout out for xEPICxBULLSEYEx for the nice comment. As for the followers, thanks Wildheart75 and animatedfangirl21101 for following my story. That's it for the shout outs! Oh yea, read animatedfangirl21101 stories. there really good, shes talented. lets get started with the book!

Elizabeth woke up gasping once again as she looked around a cave. This was Isabella's cave! She smiled knowing today must be a great day to see her. She was about to enter the cave when a blonde haired girl attacked her.

" Oh, Elizabeth its you! I'm so glad to see you! what should we do? where should we go? Oh, yea but first- Save me! Isabella has gone berserk!" Ivory yelled. She talked so fast, Elizabeth felt like she needed a nap by just listening to her. But that was classic Ivory. Ivory jumped behind Elizabeth as Isabella came and touched her head like she was having a serious headache.

" Ivory... Elizabeth... Get away... From me..." Isabella managed to grumble as she ran away.

" Isabella! I wont give up on you!" Elizabeth ran after her yelling

" Um... I'll just wait here... Oh, what am i talking about?! I'm coming Elizabeth!" Ivory shouted and ran away. Just then, Elizabeth came to a stop when she heard a high pitched scream. Elizabeth turned around to see the inquisitor next to her a blade an inch from her throat.

" If you lay a scratch on her, you will regret it!" Elizabeth said before throwing her hand on her forehead. Okay... that was lame. She thought.

" Hmm... Quite admirable. Lets test that judgement shall we?" The inquisitor said before slicing her arm with the lightsaber. Ivory's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell down limp. Siths... Why did it have to be siths?! Elizabeth thought as she boiled with anger

" Y-you monster!" Elizabeth told him as he walked away. Elizabeth ran to Ivory's side and checked her heartbeat. She had none. Next, she checked her pulse and her results were negative. Elizabeth rose and looked at the Inquisitor, eyes not full of fear, but with bravery and determination. She ignited an arrow and held it like a light saber. It wasn't the best laser sword in the galaxy, but it was all she had. Elizabeth ran toward the inquisitor and sliced him. But it went through him, like a ghost. The room brightened making Elizabeth shield her eyes. When she regained visual, she noticed she wasn't near the cave anymore. Instead, she was back at the entrance of the underground Jedi temple. In front of her was a girl, with black hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a black skirt and a glitterly black skirt. Underneath the skirt were some black tights and leather black boots. For someone who looked so wicked, she had a great taste in fashion. Elizabeth immediately took out her bow and aimed it at her.

" Is this another test? I already killed the Inquisitor twice. I can beat you too!" Elizabeth told her. The girl let out a laugh and smiled.

" Its great to finally meet you." The girl told her and put a hand out for her to shake. Elizabeth shook it warily and eyed her suspiciously.

" Who are you? What is your name and how do you know mine?" Elizabeth asked her.

" I am your fears, Your anger, your negativity in any way. But don't worry, I'm not looking for a fight. As for my name, you can call me Selene." Selene told her with a smile.

**_ Dun dun dun! U thought Selene was dead! u thought Selene was dead oh yea! But i brought her back! I brought her back baby! Wait... why am i singing? Cause i just brought Selene back! I didn't want to throw her out! I am a making one more chapter then that's it for this book. But i still have a book when Elizabeth helps Isabella control her power. I also have a flashback from Ivory's point of view. U learn her life as well as another story that is a flashback from Isabella. I want u guys to have as much back story as possible on these two guys because they are really interesting._ **


	5. Returning home

" Selene? Who in the world is that?" Elizabeth asked.

" I just told you, I'm your fears, your anger-" Selene began

" Yea, yea yea. i get it. But why are you _here_? and how are you here? I thought fears came from the brain or something." Elizabeth interrupted her.

" I basically live here. This is where all of your fears take place. And yes they do come from the brain, but Jedi feel things stronger than regular people. That's how they gain visions and are force sensitive. The also see their fears too. That's what made this task people call the path of the Jedi." Selene advised

" I thought you died." Elizabeth told her

" Died? Goodness no. I have always lived with you ever sense you were born. Your fears were based off of me. I trigger them. Usually people's fears are evil. But when the Inquisitor knocked you out that day you got captured, he made you vulnerable by the fears. He summoned me from the darkest abyss and i took form as you. But when the Inquisitor died, the power died too. Then i went back to where i was before he summoned me which is here. Before i did that, i saved your brothers life, which i guess he is my brother too. That's when i turned good." Selene told her.

" Ugh. My brain hurts." Elizabeth said when Selene chuckled softly.

" Usually, i would be the final fear but why don't we just skip that and ask you a few important questions?"Selene asked

" Okay..." Elizabeth said confused. Selene walked away and Elizabeth followed her. When the neared a tunnel, a bright light came from it. Selene walked in it like it didn't even bother her while Elizabeth stumbled into it shielding her blinding light. When she got to the end, she realized she was back in her old house. The door was still on the floor, rusted shut from the time she took it down with her bow. Selene sat on the couch and told her to sit with her. Elizabeth sat down slowly still gaping at the place in amazement.

" How is this even possible?! we should be in the Jedi temple shouldn't we?" Elizabeth asked when Selene sighed.

" I control your fears right?" Selene said slowly like Elizabeth was the dumbest girl in the galaxy.

" Yes..." Elizabeth said in the same tempo.

" Okay, so sense i control your fears, i must activate it with memories. This is basically a memory from your past. Hey cool fact, if you take food out of the fridge and eat it, it comes right back to the fridge by morning." Selene told her with a smirk

" Now, why do you want to become a Jedi?" Selene asked. Her face was serious, like the smirk she just had never happened.

" Um... never thought of it." Elizabeth told her

" Well, think about it now." Selene ordered

" Well, Isabella has had a hard time with her powers. I just want to help her." Elizabeth told her

" Just her?" Selene asked

" No, Ivory and my new family too. Especially Ezra." Elizabeth told her.

" Elizabeth i know you, I am you. There is more to it than that." Selene told her

" Well yea. Everyone on Lothal, everyone one from here to the outer rim, and even beyond that, i will protect everyone from the empire and everything else." Elizabeth told her

" Even from Siths?" Selene teased

" Even from Siths." Elizabeth replied with a shudder.

" Good, you have a long path Elizabeth. When you need me most. I will be there to help." Selene told her. Se then disappeared into small shimmers of light that looked like firefly's.

" Selene! I forgot to tell you! Thanks for saving my brothers life!" Elizabeth called to the shimmers. She didn't know if she heard her or not, but she knew she will stay with her for eternaty. Who knows? They might even communicate through her mind or something. Elizabeth shook her head. If she couldn't do it before, what makes her think she can do it now?

Elizabeth then saw a bright light and when it dimmed, she saw she was back at the entrance. Elizabeth opened the door seeing Kanan there smiling at her return.

" How do you feel?" He asked

" The same. But different." Elizabeth answered.

" That's just about the same thing Ezra told me. Lets go." Kanan told her. they both left the Temple and saw it turn back into a mountain.

" Hey, why don't we look and see what else is down there? Could be something valuable for the poor of Lothal." Elizabeth told her.

" I know whats down in there, the past. Plus, the more we use it, the more people will notice and want it for themselves. We need to protect this place so it will be there for many generations to come." Kanan told her as she nodded. They boarded the Phantom and flied home to the _ghost_. When they got there, Ezra ran out and tackled Elizabeth.

" Bet you didn't expect me." Ezra told her with a smirk he got off Elizabeth and then started to sound a little weird.

" Oh yea i forgot. I have been worried sick! Why did it have to take that long!" Ezra told her and hugged her. Elizabeth was surprised to see Ezra suddenly turn soft, but then returned the hug. Ezra backed off when that moment was over. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly with a chuckle. He then gave another smile.

" Uh, i mean... i didn't want you to... you know die... and um... Stuff." Ezra told her failing to play it cool. Elizabeth smiled then remembered something. She still had her miracle! Elizabeth smiled and looked at Ezra. Elizabeth clicked on the button and waited as it beeped slowly.

" Oh yea. i have a souvenir for you. Here i found it in the cave." Elizabeth told him. Right when it was beeping rapidly, She tossed it to Ezra as he caught it. Elizabeth ran away laughing and before Ezra could figure out what happened, the miracle exploded causing Ezra's face to go black from ashes and his hair to catch on fire. Ezra coughed up a puff of smoke and an evil grin spread across his face when he realized what she did.

" You will regret that Elizabeth!" Ezra told her as he ran inside the ship after her. It was good to be back.

_**That's it for this book! The next one will be in Ivory's point of view. Thinking of doing something different!**_


End file.
